One Hell Of A Trip
by x-X-xem0bunnyx-X-x
Summary: Ciel goes on a trip to DC with his class. He keeps running into this man named sebastian though. What happens when they keep meeting? Do they just ignore it or take it to something more? If you click you'll see - Pairings - Sebby x Ciel, Claude x Alois. Warning - Swearing...hehe
1. Chapter 1

Ciel rushed in the airport making his way to his school group while waving goodbye to his foster parent. The young boy walked over while the teacher was explaining what they were going to do. His friend alois's eyes lit up at the sight of him. He threw his arms around him, which made Ciel drop his suit case and stumble back a little bit.

The teacher shot them a glare "Alois get off of him! You haven't for like what 12 hours?" The class including Ciel did a slight chuckle. "Now when I call your name come get your ticket."

Alois rolled his eyes "bitch..." He mumbled only loud enough for Ciel to hear.

"Alois!" The teacher called out.

"I didn't say anything!"

"What?" She looked confused "just come get your ticket."

"Ohh..." He walked over and got it with a bright smile on his face and eyes closed.

After tickets were passed out and they went through security they sat down in the seats near their gate and listened as the teacher where they could go and couldn't go for the time till they have to leave.

"Ciel! Be my partner" Alois pulled on his arm.

"Alright..." He did a slight sigh standing up and walking with his blonde haired friend through the airport.

In about 45 minutes they would be on a plane flying to Baltimore then getting on a bus and traveling around the states near the area. The trip is called the DC trip because that's where the spend most of their time. A lot of other places are in store for the trip to.

"I'm hungry!" Alois practically dragged his friend to the place he wanted.

"Did you get to eat breakfast?"

"I think you know the answer of that..." He sighed looking at shelves seeing if he could find a treat he would like.

Ciel sighed and looked around looking for lunch because he would most likely be eating on the plane. "You should get to eat...their horrible people."

"Your "parents" aren't so great ether" Alois picked out a cup with some fruit inside and another cup with yogurt.

"Yeah, but at least I get the right to food if I make it myself..." Ciel got two drinks for them a sandwich and some cookies.

"Whatever it's not something we should talk about" Alois smiled and made his way to the counter as his heels clicked against the floor

"Is the teacher allowing you to wear heels, thigh highs and booty shorts to DC?" Ciel raised his eyebrow setting the stuff down and grabbing his wallet.

"She yelled at me, like she always does." He shrugged his shoulders letting Ciel pay for the things.

"Not even one pair of pants?"

"I don't own pants"

"Of course you don't..." Ciel grabbed the bag and made his way out of the store.

"I can't go shopping by myself my clothes get bought for me. I love my shorts though" he pouted

"You can always borrow my clothes" ceil sat back down opening their drinks.

"Naw I'll stick to these."

Ciel nodded "then the way they dress you" he looked at the blonde haired boy wearing a white dress shirt with a green vest and purple booty shorts, purple thigh highs and brown boots with a tiny heel on the end.

"Hey I picked this out! Why can't you like how I dress?"

"I'm not saying anything it's just that an adult picking that out for their child..."

"Whatever." Alois shook his head and open end his cup of fruit using a crappy plastic fork. He picked up a few pieces and ate them.

Time passed as Alois ate then threw away his trash "you know how to put people in a sad mood you know that."

"You tell me that a lot"

"Heeeee you're just so serious and gloomy" Alois smiled. "We're boarding!" Everybody got in a line got on the plane and checked their seats

"20B and 20C" Ciel spoke looking at the seats.

They walked down the plane till they got to their seat. There was a man there in a suit writing something on a notepad. Ciel couldn't even try to read the handwriting was in cursive and so tiny. He shook his head he didn't need to see anyways.

"Ciel! Where right here!" Alois pointed.

"I know..." He sat down.

The older man slightly rolled his eyes and slipped his notes back into his bag. He didn't know these were the kids was going to be sitting by. He didn't mind kids, Just when their noisy and disrespectful.

"Alois please try to be quiet. We're on a plane and there's a man next to us I don't want to get in trouble."

"I've been yelled at twice today..."

He sighed "try to behave"

"Fine" he folded his arms "but just because I like you." Alois hugged and cuddled the boys arm.

The older man looked at them. It was a nice that they were trying to be respectful. "Just because I'm here doesn't mean anything continue doing what you please." He spoke with a warm smile.

"O-oh...thanks" Ciel smiled feeling a slight blush spread across his pale face. Even being a guy himself the man was attractive. Perfect pale skin, nice black styled hair, a tall and thin body with bright red eyes and a warming smile. He was wearing a black business suit with a red tie and had black fingernails. That was a little odd considering how professional the rest of him looked and seemed. He had a pleasant English accent and spoke politely.

Alois poked ciel's cheek "you're pink" he giggled

"Why do you like touching me so much?" He shook his head getting rid of the blush

"You're squishy"

Ciel remained silent and responded to that by looking at his phone to see what time it was. "We should be taking off soon"

"Yay!"

The intercom came on telling them to turn off phones or all electronic devices then went on talking about safety on the plane. After about 20 more minutes the plane started to take off. It was pretty silent. Ciel turned on his phone again and plugged in his headphones. He gave one to Alois.

"Pick whatever music you like"

"Hehe" Alois skimmed through his friend's music.

Not long after the flight attendants came by asking if they would like drinks. Ciel already bought one for him and Alois so they declined. The man asked for a thing of water.

"So why are you going on this trip?" The man asked looking at Ciel.

"Ohh umm it's for school, just a trip." He smile

"I see" he nodded

"What are you doing?" Alois asked.

"I have some work to do, traveling for work." He said taking a sip of his water.

"Cool! What do you do?"

"Alois don't ask so many questions?"

"No, no it's alright. What I do for a living isn't important though."

"Okay" the blonde boy pouted. "Well anyways I'm Alois and this is Ciel, My best friend!"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sebastian." The man said as he examined the two boys. The more serious one was wearing a navy blue dress shirt with black jeans. His hair was bluish black and was brushed and laid In front his right eye with another bright blue eye showing beside it. For a second he thought that just how he decided to wear his hair, but you could see two pieces of strings connecting in the back of his head that looked like it fell over his eye and under his hair. His figure was small and thin he looked more like a 12 year old more than the 14 year old he was. His skin was pale and perfect with 2 little blue earring studs in his ears. The happier one had the same tiny figure, but looked skinnier and a little taller. He has blonde hair with bright blue eyes and perfect cream colored skin. There were no marks on his face. His outfit was not something you would see on a boy every day. The boy didn't have a problem being who he was obviously.

"Nice to meet you" Ciel said with a smile.

A second later two hands pulled on the strings of his eye patch and was taken away.

"H-hey!" Ciel yelled

"Come on Ciel well leave you alone if you show us your missing eye!"

"For the last time it's not missing!" Ciel sighed holding his hand over his right eye. Sebastian looked at the boys then at Ciel. Ciel had his eye, but when he was born his right eye was a bright purple color almost glowing. He covered it up because he hated the attention it caused him.

"Oh I see you're a faker being someone you're not." They smirked.

"N-no!"

"Ciel is not a faker!" Alois cried out "now give him his eye patch!"

"Shut up you slut" The boys laughed.

Alois had a hurt look on his face "I-I'm not!" He looked down

Sebastian got a disgusted look on his face. "That's enough. You don't talk to someone like that"

"What do you know? You're a disgusting old man"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and grabbed the eye patch back and shot them a glare. Ciel looked at Sebastian and showed him his eye.

"It's so unique." Sebastian did a smirk

Ciel did another blush and tried to make it go away as Sebastian put his eye patch back on "t-thanks..."

Sebastian smirked a little more "you're very welcome"

Ciel looked back at Alois and saw he was still sad. "They're just assholes" Ciel stated interlacing his fingers with alois's

"Yeah..." He rolled his eyes.

Ciel sighed. "Only a few more hours"

Alois lightly nodded laying his head on ciel's shoulder and hold his hand tight he sighed 'don't leave me Ciel...' He thought. Ciel let the boy stayed there as he listened to music and played a game of chess on his phone. Sebastian sighed. Things just went from okay to depressing in a minute. Knowing they probably wouldn't speak anytime soon he pulled down the tray from the back of the seat and continued working on his notes. It was hard to get anything done though while the boys were being loud and rude.

Ciel now had both of his ear buds in with bullet for my valentine on full blast to drown out any outside noise. Alois was asleep on him sweetly cuddling him, and Sebastian was trying to get work done. It was pointless their conversation was just making fun of the two boys in front of them. Going on about how they're fake, gay, emo, and slut. He finally had enough and started a new page in his notes and wrote a letter complaining about how rude the boys were being to Ciel and Alois and said that it probably wouldn't be a good idea to put them together again. The man finished it with 'Sebastian michaelis' and attached his work card being a habit by now.

A few hours later when they had about 45 minutes of the flight left the blonde boy eyes flickered open with a sweet soft yawn. Ciel looked down at the moving body on top of him "good afternoon"

"...after noon" Alois sat up "what did I miss?"

"Nothing"

"That's good. I guess..." He said.

Ciel nodded putting away his game and checking the time. "Just a little longer"

Alois nodded looking down. "Ciel...you never really talk about your past. I just say that because I'm your best friend and I don't know anything about your eye. I thought it was missing to..."

"I just don't really like talking about it, but I have time to talk about it I guess..." He shook his head as Alois stayed in his position and Ciel and snuggled I to him "yay!" Alois smiled. Sebastian continued writing and working while doing a little more listening than he should have.

"When I was a baby I was born with a really unique eye. It was a genetic mess up." He lightly lifted up his eye patch showing a bright purple eye "I cover it up because everybody loves looking at it. I don't like the attention. When I was about 4 my parents died in a house fire. I wasn't home at the time so I wasn't in it. Afterwards I was taken to an orphanage. For about a year I lived there till this young couple picked me up. My life there was good, but when I tuned 10 it became worse. I heard my parents talking about a butler to keep the house clean. My mom never liked spending money so they thought why not teach me to do the things they'll pay me and help me and I'll make dinner and things. I thought it was an okay idea, but it's just becoming worse I'm not their son anymore I'm there maid house cleaning person. I get paid any to my room and allowed to eat after I do all other chores and make dinner. My life isn't that interesting." Ciel sighed looking down.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. This wasn't the most normal story of every boy. He had grown up in a pretty hard life style.

"I'm not quite happy with how I live, but it could be worse." He stated. "I'm still looking for the man who started the fire. After investigating the house they came to the conclusion that it was somebody who lit the house on fire. Not by accident like one of my parents. An actual person, after 2 years they stopped looking thinking it was useless to continue the search. I will find them one day though. They are what made my life what it is and they have to pay." He rolled his eyes with a disgusted look on his face.

"I wouldn't be happy ether." Alois added "You living the life you are. I would love to know who my parents are as well, but I'm stuck with these nasty old perverts." Looking down at his clothes he added. "They have a good taste and I love it. I know what you mean though picking something out like this for your child. I most likely would've gone to it even if they didn't pick it out though."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Let's just stop talking about this. Maybe a more private time, or not at all, the thought makes me sick to my stomach."

Alois nodded looking around noticing everybody on the plane. They weren't listening to them of course. If they we're though. What would they think, or do? Nothing most likely from what you see on the streets daily these days this most likely would've meant nothing to them.

Sebastian sighed and looked out the window seeing the plane flying lower towards the ground. The seat belt signal came on and the intercom telling them to stay seated as they make their way down. He ignored the sign already hearing it a thousand times from flying back and forth and went back into his own thoughts. There are truly some disgusting people on this planet and some of the kids that get stuck with them. How he did feel bad for them. Not just because how they we're grown up. Seeing somebody make decisions like that in front of your own eyes. That could be embarrassing in some ways. Or even having the thought that it was right to do something like that,; he shook his head and started packing up so he could get off the plane as soon as possible.

Minutes later the plane safely landed on the ground. Sebastian wrote something quick on a piece of paper and tapped Ciel's shoulder. Ciel turned around looking at the man almost forgetting he was there from how quiet he was being. Sebastian handed him the tiny piece of paper.

As Ciel looked at the paper as he said. "It's my personal cell phone and my work phone. If you ever need anything contact me. I don't know if I'll be there to do what you need, but I'll try my best." He smiled.

Ciel had a shocked look on his face and did a little nod as he slid the piece of paper in his pocket. "T-thank you" He looked down hiding the deep blush that made its way across his pale face.

Alois laughed a little and grabbed his wrist "Come on slow poke let's get off this damn thing." Alois dragged him.

Sebastian followed them, He almost forgot about the paper he wrote to their teacher. He found the group they were all standing in and found one of the adults to give the paper to. He tapped the young woman on the back.

She turned around and was surprised to see him She expected a student or another teacher "Yes sir?" She asked.

"I believe I was sitting in front of three of the kids in your class and beside two. The three were being awfully disrespectful. Here's a note that goes into further detail, my apologizes I'm in kind of a hurry." He sighed.

The teachers face filled with annoyance. She told everybody to be on their best behavior. Nobody ever listens though. She nodded in reply "I'm so sorry they did that. I'll make sure to have a talk with them right away." She smiled a little "Thank you for telling me"

He smiled and wave goodbye as he went off on his own. She turned around and read the note. With a heavy sigh she walked over to the three boys and pulled them aside.

"What goes on in Ciel's and Alois's personal life has nothing to do with you 3. You have not right calling them names or getting in their business. I told you, you have to be respectful. That man that was sitting in front of you just complained to me. We JUST got off the plane. If this is how you're going to act the whole week then boy do we have a problem. Now you two" She pointed to two out of three of the boys "Are rooming with Ciel and Alois. I didn't pick that out. The other teachers did, but you will not bug them. I really don't want to go through the trouble of switching roommates, if I have to though I will. All you need to do is keep your nose to yourself and not worry about what they're doing"

The two kids rolled their eyes as the other one laughed..  
"This isn't funny" The teacher said. "Now get back to the group we have things to do" The woman said as they walked back to the rest of the kids and teachers.

They walked down the airport and grabbed their suit cases. The teachers explained what they were going to do for the rest of day and what was going to happen. The students nodded and walked outside where their big tour bus waited for them. Everybody put their suit cases in the bottom, of the bus and walked inside sitting down. The students half listened as the tour guide told them who he was and stuff about him.

Alois zoned him out and poked Ciel who was sitting right next to him. Ciel turned his head away from the window and looked at the young boy.

"Yes?" He asked

"What did Sebastian give you?" He said bright eyed.

Ciel face blushed again almost forgetting about it. "Oh…It was his phone number. For emergencies and stuff…."

"Oooooo" Alois giggled "Don't you find that creepy at all?"

"What do you mean?"

"A guy you barley knew for four hours gives you his phone number."

"Oh…We've both seen odder things the thought never crossed my mind" He stated.

"I guess your right" Alois said.

The two didn't say anything after that. Ciel took out his phone and added Sebastian's phone number in. He didn't even know or think about what he was doing, putting some stranger's phone number in his phone. It was quite odd to him. Any of those thoughts didn't come to mind at the time though. It just felt right to do what he was doing.

Not long after putting the phone number into his contacts they arrived at dinner. Everybody walked inside and sat down in their little groups. Alois and Ciel were sat down at a table with kids that they didn't like. They kids didn't like them ether. Nobody really liked the two boys at all. They were too odd and creepy for them. They didn't even do anything it was just kind of how Alois acted that they didn't want one thing to do with ether of them. Because they didn't believe in YOLO or anything else that was cool today they weren't liked. They sat a good distance away from everybody else and talked to each other. They ate a lot of food. More food than you think their tiny bodies could hold and made their way back to the bus. The class arrived in DC pretty late. It was around 8 P, M now. So the bus drove them to their hotel. Everybody got their room keys and their roommates, Ciel and Alois weren't happy there was nothing they could do at this point though. They would just have to ignore each other. The 4 boys walked up to their rooms and opened the door.. Inside was a beautiful view of the city, bathroom to their left, a little bar with a coffee machine and cups a bucket for the ice to, along with a mini fridge, to their right on the wall a full length mirror, beside the mirror a long table with a nice flat screen TV, on the left side of that TV a desk with a lamp and a notepad with a chair, and finally two queen sized beds with a bed side table in between them with a lamp.

"Alright it's me and Jake to one bed and you and Alois to another."

Ciel nodded making his was to his bed and setting his suit case beside it on the floor. Everybody was told that they could settle in and lights out at 10 because they had to be up at 5:15 A, M tomorrow. The teachers talked about their schedule and everything what they were supposed to do. Right now Ciel just wanted to sleep so the time he had to spend in this room wouldn't seem so bad.

He pulled out his phone charger and plugged it into the side of the table and plugged in his phone. Alois did the same. Ciel opened his suit case and pulled out a oversized shirt. He slipped off his pants and top and pulled on the night shirt. He grabbed his toiletries and walked to the bathroom setting them down. Ciel brushed his teeth while Alois got dressed.

Alois pulled out a long shirt which was more like a night gown. He pulled off all of his other clothing and slipped it over his head buttoning the three buttons around his neck and made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

When the boys finally finished it was about 10:00. The two knew the two others boys weren't going to sleep. They thought why not give it a try to sleep. The two boys made their way to the queen sized bed and sat on it.

"We're going to sleep now" Ciel said taking off his eye patch and slipping under the sheets.

"You're telling us this why? It's not like we care at all" They laughed and turned up the TV more.

"Just thought you should know…." Alois sighed lying down.

They turned off the lights and listened to the loud TV. It wasn't the worst show they ever heard. It was better than hearing them. The two other boys were too busy on their phones to say a word in the real world. Alois did a little yawn and snuggled up to Ciel loosely letting his arm rest on ciel's side and his other arm above his head while his head rested against his chest. Ciel rested one arm above his head and another wrapped around Alois's waist. Was this normal sleeping position for most friends? No. Was it comfortable? Yes. They slowly zoned out real life and fell into a deep sleep.

**So that was my first chapter to this story. I don't usually write chapters this long. This is the longest chapter I've ever written, so don't get used to it. I still try to make them long though. Please review and tell me what you think. I wrote this on my bus while I was on my trip to DC, This story is based off of something lol. Just on my trip and I thought it would be a cute setting for Ciel and Sebastian. I know I give off a little Alois and Ciel, but that's not what this story is. I kind of ship them, but Ciel needs his Sebastian . Okay I've talked enough. Hope you liked it. Bye xP**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys I'm back with another chapter. These are still new chapter so I'm introducing people and things like that, so things will move slower than I would usually write them. If you feel like I'm writing TOO slow please contact me or review and say that and I'll try to leave things out that don't need to be said. I'm one of detail, but I know there is that point where you just aren't getting anywhere. Warning ****–**** swearing. I try to keep my swearing to a minimum, but I feel the language I use is what the two would say. After saying that let's get on with this chapter ^-^ Oh and thank you so much for the follows, reviews and favorite xP.**

Ciel's eyes flickered open to a really annoying alarm. He sighed not wanting to move. Part because these beds were SO comfy, another being Alois was on top of him arms and legs spread open. The boy never slept normal. He was known for hogging the bed. Ciel didn't care that much though. He doesn't want to sleep on the floor for 6 days. That just doesn't sound like he would get so much sleep from that. The young boy poked his best friend a couple of times before his eyes opened. Ciel tried pushing him off, but Alois really didn't want to move. Instead he cuddled his friend wrapping his arms and legs around him tight.

_Dammit Alois_...The boy thought. _I want to get up__…_

"Move…seriously I want to get up and turn off that alarm." Ciel said annoyed.

Alois had a late reply; his face was buried in the pillow so this is what Ciel could make out. "Mmm….no…your just so comfy…..hmmm"

Ciel rolled his eyes and tried to grab the phone off the table without moving. It worked he lifted up the phone and sat it back down on the table turning off the REALLY loud and annoying alarm. He really couldn't care less if the boys didn't wake up from it. They could sleep in; it was their choice to go to bed late. Ciel couldn't take it anymore and pushed Alois off of him with more strength than he should've used. He forgot how light the blonde one was. Alois rolled over and fell on the floor.

"God dammit Ciel," Alois said annoyed. "You're a ray of sunshine in the morning aren't you?" The boy rolled his eyes and walked over to his suit case picking out his clothes for today.

Ciel didn't even bother replying. He sat up and stretched, while picking up his phone to see the time 5:23. There was no need being up before the sun was. He looked outside at a dark city, with surprisingly a few cars making their way around the streets to start their day. Ciel didn't mind so much being up early. He was more of a morning person. Alois was not….He was a night owl. He was surprised he got Alois to go to bed with him. It was probably Alois didn't want to be left alone with those two boys. You could just imagine the bullying.

Ciel flung the covers off him and walked to the bathroom. He picked up his toothbrush and toothpaste, put the toothpaste on the brush and started brushing his teeth while his free hand found the brush and start brushing his hair. He heard footsteps behind him and turned around. It was Logan the other boy that bullied them. Ciel ignored him and put his brush down while spitting in the sink and rinsing off his toothbrush and mouth. He put everything back in the corner of the counter where all his stuff was. Logan needed to go to the bathroom and was annoyed with how he was taking his sweet precious time. The brown haired boy grabbed Ciel by the collar of his shirt and threw him out of the bathroom slamming the door shut. Not caring that Ciel just landed on his face.

Alois looked over at his best friend and sighed. "Assholes" He said plainly not caring who heard. The blonde one got up and walked over to his friend and helped him up. "You need to get dressed"

Ciel nodded and walked over to his suitcase picking out his outfit. He decided on Black Skinny jeans, a white collared shirt, with his black converse. After getting dressed Alois put his eye patch on him then got dressed himself. Alois's outfits were really all the same, they just had different colors. Today it was Black booty shorts, black thigh highs, a white dress shirt, black vest, and black boots including the heel of course and white laces and bows. Ciel sat on his bed while he waited for Alois to brush his teeth and such.

The purple eyed boy got out his bag and packed both their journals for the day, phone chargers, phones, head phones, and wallets. That's most likely all that they're going to need for the day. From what Ciel understood today what they were going to is, drive down to Gettysburg and learn about one of the bloodiest battles in history, the drive down there was about 2 hours, have lunch around that area, drive back down into Virginia and go to the air and space museum, then dinner in DC, then go see some memorials,

Alois came out of the bathroom and skipped to Ciel "You ready?" He had a bright smile on his face.

Ciel replied with a simple nod. "Let's go"

The two walked down the hallways to the elevators and waited. Once it arrived they got in and were squished against the wall from 10 other kids cramming their way into the elevator. Luckily they only had to put up with this for 10 floors and the elevator moved pretty quickly downward. From how loud everybody was being at 5:45 in the morning he felt so bad for everybody sharing a floor with them, or even the whole lobby for that matter. He simply shook his head and walked out the little room at the ding and to the breakfast tables.

Logan and Jake got their breakfast at the speed of light and ran to join the popular people. It was seconds till they started laughing. Ciel and Alois took their time. Ciel put some pancakes on his plate and eggs with lots of syrup for his sweet tooth, and some fruit. There was no tea the closet thing was Ice tea so he took and went off to an empty table and sat alone while he waited for Alois. Alois put a few pieces of bacon and eggs on his plate and a glass of water, nothing more. He never got to eat at home so his stomach was smaller than most kids his age. He couldn't hold a lot of food until he got stuffed and also got hungry easier. He joined Ciel and sat by him. They ate in silent not really having anything to talk about. They looked over at the other table and heard laughs and giggles, then a point at Ciel and Alois. The two shook their head.

"What the hell are they going on about" Alois hissed.

"I don't know. Why don't you go find out if you're so interested?" Ciel replied eating his fruit.

"Screw that no way am I going into the popular death trap," Alois took one more bite of food and pushed the plate into the center of the table.

"That's what I thought" Smirked Ciel

"Oh shut up"

More people joined the table and ignored the two boys. They were off in their own little world till a squeal filled their ears.

"Ciel!" One of the more popular girl yelled named Elizabeth, but went by Lizzie ran up to them and squeezed Ciel tightly. "How'd you sleep?" She smiled brightly and sat next to the boy letting one of her friends make her a plate for breakfast.

Logan turned around hearing what Lizzie said and laughed. "Pretty well if you ask me, Alois and Ciel were all over each other last night" He laughed.

"Yeah, Lizzie don't worry about your crush on Ciel he's clearly gay." Jake threw his phone over to her to see the pictures that they took of the two cuddling each other in their sleep last night.

_That's what they've been going on about all morning. _Ciel rolled his eyes _it's none of their damn business to who I'm in to. I would never be with Alois. My god I'm already sick of this._

"Boys you can't use your phone!" The teacher yelled snatching the two boy's phones from their hands. "You're not getting this back for the rest of the trip." The teacher said, and then walked away back to the table she was eating at.

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "It's not that funny. We all sleep differently" She took the plate of food from her friend and started eating. "You guys are pathetic"

Ciel had to admit he didn't like Lizzie all that much, but she was always there for him and stood up for him. She had her annoying moments when she complained that he would only wear black or dark colors and something more light would look nicer on him, He put those feelings of annoyance away when she was there and always had a smile on her face with him. He knew she liked him, but didn't care all that much. He would be nice to her and sometimes let her be romantic to him. It didn't mean anything though. In ways it could be sad sending out false messages he didn't know what else to do though.

It was finally time to get on the busses around 6:30. Even though Lizzie stood up for them the laughing didn't stop. Alois got so annoyed he stood up and yelled at them "Fuck you guys! It's none of your damn business if I'm gay, bi, or straight. Leave me and Ciel the hell alone!" He ran off to outside to the bus after that. The teachers weren't there luckily so Alois didn't get in trouble for what he said.

Ciel sighed and walked to the bus. He sat down in the chair next Alois again and looked out the window. "Just stick out with it for a few more days okay?" Ciel sighed looking at his hurt face.

"They don't know the shit that we go through every day. When I was younger school was my escape from the hell I call home. Now I can't go anywhere!" Alois frowned looking down.

Ciel nodded and sighed "I know what you mean." They quieted down when the teacher started talking going over what they were going to do for the day again. The two boys zoned her out.

"Alright that being said I know you guys got up early and I'm very proud. It's going to be a long drive so you can take out your phones and listen to music, watch a movie. Or listen to a book on tape, nothing else okay?" She stated sitting back down. We know everybody was going to ignore that rule and get on  
whatever social app they have as soon as possible, because the bus had Wi-Fi and outlets to charge your phone.

Ciel got out their phones, chargers, and headphones. He plugged their chargers into the side of the bus and gave Alois his phone with headphones. Alois nodded in thanks and turned on his music as soon as possible to drown out the hell he called life. The blue haired boy plugged in his phone and turned on his playlist he made during the summer while he would clean the house. The first song on the playlist was _Face down_. He closed his eyes and relaxed letting life slip away and listening to the music while he mouthed the words.

_Hey girl, you know, you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's goin' down_

_Cover up with make up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves_

During the chorus he faded off and the music became a background sound to his own thoughts. He thought about that man he met yesterday. Sebastian. He couldn't help, but think about him. How nice he was to the two boys. How loved he felt by a stranger for four hours. His thoughts wondered to what his girlfriend would be like. He would have to have a girlfriend right? I mean he's handsome and nice. The girls have to be all over him. He felt mad for whoever was dating him. They didn't know they are lucky to have a man like him. There are so many disgusting people on this earth. Nobody deserved him. Ciel sighed. If nobody deserved him, then he didn't ether. Still though he kept thinking about it, what it would be like to be wrapped in the warmth of his arms. What it would be like to lean against his chest and fall asleep wrapped in each other's warmth. Sharing everything that's going on in their life, having somebody to help you, somebody to listen; he loved the thought of that. The thought of hands lightly messing with his hair as he went on with his day, sweet little kisses, how soft those lips would have to be with such smooth skin.-Wait. NO! STOP.

Ciel shook his head a thousand times. _No thoughts, bad thoughts, don't have those at all; their bad. So bad!_ Ciel thought over and over again in his head. Why was he thinking about a man at least 10 years older than him? That would never work out. It's kind of disgusting if you go into real detail about it. He let a soft sigh escape his lips and looked back down at his phone. He changed the song and tried just to focus on the song and nothing else. He didn't want to go back into day dreaming. He looked to the side to see Alois already passed out. He leaned back his chair and was sound asleep. Ciel tried to lean back his seat just a little bit to help him relax and stay focused more, but Jake kicked his seat, so HARD that it went flying back up to the first position. Ciel tried doing hat a couple more times, but Jake just kept doing the same action. He finally gave up and closed his eyes wanting the drive to be over already having a really hard time to concentrate.

He finally got back in his concentrating stage now he was listening to _Knives and pens _By _Black Veil Brides_. Ciel admitted himself that he was most likely gay. He didn't care or stress over it though. It's not like his 'parents' would care and it was nobody else's concern who he liked. He knew because he always liked guys more than girls. Like Lizzie. She was always all over Ciel and she was really pretty perfect curly blonde hair, white teeth, a perfect face, nice personality, with a good fashion style. He couldn't bring himself to like her like that though. I don't think she ever got it, but she was slow. It only bugged him how heartless people are sometimes. He was heartless to not always only when they were heartless to him. He never got why people do what they do though it was so stupid. He closed his eyes and zoned out again. This time not thinking about anything, just letting the music play in the back of his head. after a few moments he found himself falling asleep in an extremely uncomfortable position.

The two boys woke up when the bus came to a stop. What went on from there was nothing to interesting. They walked inside and watched a film about the battle of Gettysburg, then walked upstairs where the information continued. After they were finished with that, the two boys walked downstairs to the gift shop. Ciel didn't find anything that interesting, but Alois did.

"Ciel look at this" The blonde eyes lit up.

"What is it?" He asked as he looked at his best friend

His friend was holding a teddy bear. It was tiny you could hold it in your hand. It was tan and was holding a big heart in his arms with the American flag on it.

"Isn't it adorable? I love it! B-but I forgot my wallet…." He looked down sad.

"How much is it?" Ciel sighed. Alois usually didn't ask for much, but when his eyes lit up like that you knew it meant something to him.

"Really Ciel y-you don't have to….it's $10:" He smiled brightly

Ciel took out $10 from his wallet and handed it over to Alois.

"Oh Ciel I love you. You're the best!" He smiled running to the cash register and buying it.

After they did that they went back on the bus where they took a tour while a tour guide talked to them about it. Everybody zoned him out. Their 13-14 year old students the last thing they want to do when they have their phones is learn. They got out the bus a couple of times, but basically stayed on the bus. An hour or two later it was over and they were dropped off at lunch

The two boys made their way inside, sitting down together at a table. They  
waited for other kids to join them. They looked over to see it was a buffet. The food looked awful. I mean just left out and cold. They two boys shivered. They knew they weren't going to be eating much. After everybody sat down one of the workers explained what they had to eat then dismissed them by tables to go get food.

"Today we have a salad bar, then 3 types of bread with cheeses and meats, with macaroni and cheese, with pickles and pretzels, along with your choice of water, lemonade, or coke." The girl smiled brightly walking away letting the teachers take care of what happen

One of the teachers pointed to the boys table to get up and get their food. Everybody stood up and walked to get their food. Ciel got nothing special nothing seemed good to him, so he decided on a simple salad with carrots, cucumbers, croutons and ranch. He grabbed a glass of water and made his way back to the table. Alois got a few pieces of bread with macaroni and cheese and sat back down next to his best friend.

"The food here is shit." He rolled his eyes taking a bite of the disgusting looking mac and cheese.

Ciel did a slight nod eating his salad. It wasn't so bad. "Why didn't you get a salad?"

"I didn't think about that!" He pouted.

Ciel opened his mouth to say something, and then shut it again knowing not to waste any words on the situation.

After they ate a very bad lunch the owner came back to us with a huge smile. Where they were eating was apparently has been there since at least the civil war and in another part of the building there's an actual floor between the top and bottom level meant for slaves to hide. They all got up following the lady and taking a quick tour of the house. It was interesting seeing the floor in person. It was seriously like a floor cut in half and you would climb in and sit, you could only sit. They would put cabinets over the opening, so when the men would come to see if they were hiding any slaves the opening looked like shelves. There wasn't much else since the whole thing was a restaurant now. There was a kitchen with a walk in stove. As in fire and a big pot where the women spent all day, then the top floor that had nothing in it, only a glass cabinet with artifacts from the civil war.

After all that was done everybody got back on the bus. Next stop Air and Space Museum. Everybody sat down in their seats and pulled out their IPhones again checking their social media. Ciel pulled Alois's hand to the front of the bus.

"Ciel what are we doing?"

"I can't take being in front of those two" He rolled his eyes.

"We can't move seats though…."

"Like I care what we can do." He replied finding two empty seats and sitting down in them plugging in their phones to the wall again.

Alois nodded and sat back down laying back his seat and laying down holding his teddy bear in his arms. "It's so soft" He giggles rubbing it on Ciel's face.

"Get that damn thing off of me"

"God somebody grumpy, is little Ciel grumpy?" Alois messed with Ciel's hair.

"I swear to god you're going to lose that hand if you keep it up."

"Fine, I was just trying to talk to you" He sighed closing his eyes and turning his music back on to full blast.

Ciel sighed and put his seat back in peace this time turning on his music. He didn't know what he wanted to listen to. He decided on just putting the playlist on shuffle and see what comes with. _I'm not okay (I promise) _By _My Chemical Romance, _Perfect he loved this song. It was hard to tell what kind of music Ciel was into. He liked to simplify it as he would listen to anything that has a meaning or a message. He couldn't stand rap or most pop music. He didn't even know how they got all those fans. Looking at the window seeing the bus moving again he watched the rode and the trees. Zoning out again his thoughts couldn't help, but go back to Sebastian the man would not get out of the little ones head. He wanted to talk to him again. He had his phone number and everything. It didn't feel right contacting him though. It would just be an awkward moment. He didn't stop himself from thinking about him this time. He knew it would just be a fight with his mind if he did. He couldn't help, but have a slight blush spread across his face at the thought. He grabbed the jacket he packed out of his bag and laid down in the chair brining his legs to his chest in a ball position and buried his face in his jacket as the song played. He was still a little tired. A little sleep would probably be best for him anyways. He turned up his music letting it over power his thoughts as he fell asleep cuddling the jacket.

A few hours later they arrived at the museum. The two boys woke up and stretched standing up and listening to the rules. It went something along the line of this. Take lots pictures, travel in group's minimum of two and don't leave anybody behind. Everybody exited the bus and started walking inside. All of Lizzie's friends ran off without her.

"Hey guys! Come back!" She watched as they ignored her "Awh" She frowned a little bit. Looking around she saw Ciel and Alois walking most likely as slow as you can go into the building. "Ooo guys, can I join you?" She asked running up to the two

Ciel sighed not seeing a problem with it, but he knew the hour would be not so quiet if he let her join. He saw how her friends walked out on her and he didn't want to make her feel worse. "Go ahead" Was all he said walking through security showing them his phone then continued walking.

"Yay thank you so much!" She giggled a little bit.

The two nodded. "Where do we go now?" Alois asked.

"Wherever you want to go, I have no interest in space." They all nodded and sighed.

The hour passed by slowly. They just spent their time walking around barley taking any photos. It was seriously just planes and some space stuff. Like the space shuttle that was HUGE….It was crazy how big it was. When the three had a few more minutes left they headed to the gift shop. There was nothing interesting there, Or anything that they would want to buy for that matter; they waited as the clock slowly ticked. Finally it came time to leave. Some people were sad, others were happy.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you two." Lizzie smiled brightly wrapping her arms around Ciel's neck and pulling him into a hug.

Ciel simply nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her back "Welcome" He smiled a little bit. He didn't know what it was, but when she wasn't being totally annoying she was a really nice girl and made him happy that they have been friends since they were children. Still he didn't think their friendship would be this close, but still so unclose from being in two totally different groups at the school.

The rest of the night was not that interesting. It went like this. Dinner, walk by the white house, take pictures of the white house, take a group photo in front of the white house, photo bomb other peoples photos and piss them off, listen to this old lady camped out in front of the white house for 30 years now going off about chemical weapons, back on bus, drive to Thomason Jefferson memorial, take pictures, goof off and piss everybody off while the teachers try to get your attention, back on the bus, drive to hotel.

When the bus finally arrived at the hotel the teacher talked about how they got to swim tonight. They needed to go to their room, change, and come down at 8:45 to the pool cause that's when the teacher's would be down there. Everybody ran upstairs as fast as they could. When the two boys finally got to their room and sat on their bed.

"Ciel you going swimming?" Alois jumped up running to his suitcase grabbing his swims shorts.

"No:"

"Aw why aren't you going? Please I need you or I'm going to be trapped with morons down there!"

"Go with Lizzie she'll keep you safe" He said laying down "I'm not going"

"I don't like Lizzie. I want to play with you" Alois giggled

Ciel again didn't answer to that. He cleared his throat and stood up. "I'm going to stay here. Just be with Lizzie she'll keep you safe for 30 minutes" He says

"Fine" Alois walked off to the bathroom to get dressed.

Logan and Jake came in going to their suit cases and picking out their swim suits. Ciel rolled away from them as they got dressed and looked out the window seeing the city lights. It was such a pretty view. Ciel got up and went to go find Lizzie's room. He walked down the hallway and knocked on her door. One of her friends answered the door with a glare on her face.

"What do you want?"

"Can I talk to Lizzie?" He sighed.

"Lizzie your loser friend is here."

Lizzie walked to the door wearing a white bikini, with a light pink belt around the waist with pink little details on the top. She was putting on a loose pink dress and flip flops to go over her outfit because you couldn't leave the room without clothes and shoes.

"Ciel what are you doing here?" She smiled.

"I'm not going swimming tonight would you take care of Alois for me please? He's worried."

"No swimming?" She did a slight frown. "Well okay I will" She smiled. "Just send him to my door when he's ready!"

Ciel nodded and waved goodbye while walking back to his door. "Lizzie will be with you" Ciel sat on his bed. "She right down the hall when you're ready to leave" He said

"Whatever" Alois said grabbing his shoes and walking down the hall.

Ciel smiled realizing he had the whole room to himself for 30 minutes. He laid down cuddling the pillow and listening to his music once again. _I want to talk to you so bad. Why do I care about you so much? I don't even know you!_ Ciel thought. He wanted to talk to Sebastian at least one more time. _Fine I'll talk to him__…__I need to talk things out anyways. _

Ciel sighed and picked up his phone looking through his contacts and finding Sebastian. He clicked on it and started a new message. His fingers shook a little bit as he typed his message

'**Hey, It's me Ciel****…****Are you busy?'**

The young boy tossed the phone on the bed and held a pillow tight to his chest sometime biting it while he waited for an answer.

Sebastian sat at his desk typing something stopping at times and writing in his notes. He stayed later than he needed to. He had nothing else he needed to do and work wasn't that much of a pain. He sat in the dark in his office with only the computer screen giving him light, his jacket rested on the back of his office chair, his white sleeves were folded up and he took off his shoes. He stopped typing when he saw his phone vibrate It was a number that wasn't in his contacts. He picked up his phone and read the text. A smirk curved up his lips and his black fingernails replied.

'**Not at all, what do you need?'**

Ciel smiled a little when he saw Sebastian replied to him. He didn't waste any time picking up the phone and replying.

'**It's just been a long day. I would like to talk about some things. You're the only one that I know will listen****…****You don't have to though.'**

Sebastian received the message and saved the document on his computer. He worked enough for the night. He texted back then started packing up.

'**Of course, I'm here. What happened?'**

Ciel sighed not knowing what to type. What was he supposed to do? Just type out his day and want Sebastian to listen then say night? He didn't know, but typing about what's going on couldn't hurt.

'**Well it's been a busy day. I'm already sick of the kids. They don't know what their business is and what's mine****…****'**

Ciel started it out like that and typed everything out that happened throughout the day.

Sebastian got the text and sighed. He told the teacher he thought it wasn't a good idea to put them together. He replied with his thoughts on the subject and something nice and sweet to make his day a little better.

When the young boy got the text he let another blush spread across his face. He couldn't believe he just typed out his problems and that he actually listened and replied with his thoughts, also trying to make him feel better. He wasn't used to this. It was new and it felt nice, really nice. He wanted to meet him so bad now it wasn't even funny.

'**Sebastian****…****.Do you think I'll get to you see you again****…****.?'** He started the text then erased it. That sounded so pathetic. **'It's late. I need to be in bed soon. I should go. Thank you so much for listening to me. I didn't mean just to talk to you just for that****…****night.'**

Ciel set his phone on the table and watched as the 3 boys entered the room they got their sleep wear and changed into it while Ciel used the bathroom to get ready for bed. Then he changed into his sleep wear and slipped under the covers waiting for Alois. He saw that he had one new text. He opened it up and smiled setting it back down and resting his head against the pillow letting him drift off to sleep before anybody else was asleep.

'**It's no problem at all. You could even say that's what I'm here for. Whenever you need to talk about something just talk to me, I'll talk to you as soon as possible. Good night Ciel'**

**That chapter didn't have to be that long lol. It's just easier for me if Chapters are like days. I really hope you enjoyed it review and tell me what you think. I know I'm not the best writer, so if there's something I could do better please tell me. I know I have a few grammar and punctuation mistakes. Oddly English is not my top subject. I still try though. The next chapter should be out soon. I started writing this at one A,M last night cause I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep until I got this out of my head. Plus I'm home from sick for throwing up. Not the high light of my week -.- I'm sure you really don't want to read about my life haha, so on with that. Bye and thanks for reading **


End file.
